Anything's Possible
by CleomenesBunny
Summary: Brittany never really knew what would happen the day she saw her again, she thought maybe everything would click into place like at the end of a jigsaw, except does this piece still fit?
1. Introductions

A/N: Disclaimer, nothing belongs to me yadda yadda blah blah... Errmm everything is canon up to end of junior year, senior I'm just re-write that whole mess when it's mentioned in the story. Enjoy CB x

* * *

><p><span>Anything's Possible<span>

**Brittany never really knew what would happen the day she saw her again, she thought maybe everything would click into place like at the end of a jigsaw, except does this piece still fit?**

"This is it, you can do it" she mumbled, pumping herself up for the inevitable, Brittany flattened her dress down one more time before walking into the room. Looking round she couldn't help but smile to herself, nothing's changed, did she ever think it would have? McKinley High School Gym still looked like the run down mess it always did, with just a fresh coat of paint. Except this time it was rocking banners and balloons from every corner: 'Welcome class of 2012' and '10 year reunion' screaming at you everywhere you look.

Looking to the left Brittany quickly sourced out the drinks and hurried over, pausing on her way to for pleasantries with people she swore she didn't even know, or maybe she did but has forgotten, that's kind of sad right? Grabbing a drink Brittany relaxed a little, she can do this, with something to keep her hands entertained Brittany looked up and this time really looked round the gym. She knew what she was looking for, who she was looking for, was she here? Would she come?... She wasn't here yet. Sighing she took a sip of the punch, 'crap' no alcohol; she'd have to talk to Puckerman later.

After not managing to spot the one person she truly really wanted to see tonight Brittany managed to spot a group of familiar people all banded together, how she hadn't spotted them before she wouldn't know after the scene they were making by the DJ booth, arguing as always. Making her way over and finally coming in ear shot Brittany herd what the ruckus was all about and of course Rachel Berry was in the centre of it all.

"All I'm saying Noah is that whereas I can appreciate the rhythm and beat of today's music, and of course this does make it easier for one to dance too" but before Puck could say anything Rachel reached up and pierced his lips together, his lips twitching at the corners as he tried not to smile, eyes twinkling down at the woman "but as you can see no one is dancing" gesturing to the giant gap in the gym, everyone walking round and avoiding it. Brittany didn't know why people were so scared, she just walked straight through, it was like so much quicker than walking round. Rachel continued "thus giving me the opportunity to further educate my peers, again I might add, in the wonders and benefits of classical and modern Broadway"

Before she could finish her rant Kurt spotted Brittany and screamed out her name across to her in joy, putting a stop to the argument, was it even an argument? Fellow glee clubbers all gathered round, smiling and hugging her. Kurt managed to get to her first and after a quick hug which was more of a pat on the back, Brittany guessed Kurt was trying to preserve his suit more than her dress, and gave her a once over and nodding.

"Champagne dress, beautiful as always Britt" Brittany just shrugged, she knew she looked awesome, before Kurt gave her hand a quick squeeze, stepping back and letting all the others take over her. They had all stayed in contact, it was sort of weird how it had all ended up working out in the end and sure they were all a little spread out after high school and during college but now, well you could either find a glee club member in New York or LA. They had all gotten out of Lima freaking Ohio.

It was kind of half and half right now, the split, if was simple how we all stayed in contact, the New York and LA groups all stayed tight with each other, you know coffee, lunch dates, movie nights, fun stuff together. Then they would always be skyping and calling those in the other cities and it was safe to say you had somewhere to stay if you wanted to go and visit. Also we all work out meeting together when we went home to visit the family so normally one person from LA and New York went at the same time. It just worked.

Smiling fondly Brittany took another sip of her drink whilst looking round at her friends, all in their own conversations now, thinking how their lives had changed in the pass years, these reunions were about reminiscing right? And of course showing of what you've got. Quinn, well Quinn is Brittany's rock; she's an LA goer like Britt and her closest friend now. After the whole Beth drama circa 2010 Quinn decided looking into medicine, she wanted to look after people, like someone was looking after Beth, so it's no surprise that after residency she specialised into OB/GYN. Now transferred to a private hospital where they are confident that Quinn is going to one of the more promising specialist young doctor in the country.

True to her name Quinn did turn out to be the most fertile woman on the planet after giving herself to her med school sweetheart and becoming pregnant with Jessica, unfortunately it didn't work out with Daniel and the pregnancy set her career back a bit, but Quinn wouldn't have had it any other way, who is now very much happy by herself with her 6 year old baby girl.

Rachel as promised went straight out to New York while taking up NYADA by storm, taking over completely, winning leads in plays from everyone, performing in ensembles in off-broadways shows, getting leads in off-Broadway shows, back to the ensemble for Broadway and then last year she got it good with her first lead on Broadway. Rachel had been offered the lead role as 'Kate' in avenue Q, which was coming back for a stint on Broadway, that's when all of Rachel's Broadway dreams came true.

They all knew she was going to do it, she was too stubborn not to let it happen, and they were all there for her on opening night, cheering her on and they always will. She even married Puck, who would have thought that? The school bad boy was now the poster boy for safety. He spent a year bumming around in Lima before he found his true calling after saving an old woman from a fire, a fire which he had accidently started, but we don't mention that.

As soon as that had happened he was on the first bus out of Lima and on route for the Big Apple, becoming a proud New York fire fighter. While re-connecting with the New York bound Glee kids he and Rachel, who had now been split from Finn for some time, became close again and he eventually popped the question after breaking into her favourite theatre and proposing on stage, through song, Rachel loved it, they've been married for 4 years now.

Kurt after not loving NYADA and switching to NYU to major in fashion was now one of the fashion editors for Vogue magazine, one of the best and bitchiest of them all, and he loved it. He and Blaine not working out past senior year were still close friends and Kurt even planned his wedding, something he likes to do on the side of his already fabulous and hectic life and has even been seeing his French lover Guillaume for nearly two years this fall. He was happy.

Blaine who married Joshua, a choreographer in LA was now a music teacher at one of LA's high schools after a few failed attempts at becoming a singer. They've been married 5 years after meeting at one of Joshua's shows and too Brittany's delight they have just started the adoption process.

Finn became the picture of a modern family, after graduating from Ohio state he was headhunted for a minor football team where he is reserve QB, when not playing he has his own garage, a branch of Burt's in LA. His wife Brooke, a waitress turned real estate agent had given birth to his first children, twins Sarah and Tyler last year, with another little one on the way in four more months.

Tina and Mike stayed together of course, through thick and thin, and there has been a lot. Mike went to UCLA and Tina a year later to NYU; after Mike graduated he went straight to New York to dance and never looked back. Tina became a councillor for troubled children, much like the Glee kids, except their problems were more serious that the stuff we came up with. They've been married now for 7 years, the most out of everyone and have been trying for a child for some time. Brittany knew it would happen, they were meant to have super amazing dancing Asian babies, how could they not?

Mercedes skipped the college route and got herself an internship at an interior design company, ten years later she is the hottest bitch on the scene in LA to have your house re-worked, her crazy ass loud and vivacious styles have everyone calling for a Miss Jones to come and do their houses, and she isn't cheap either, luckily if you one her closest friends you can get away just paying her in tot's, Britt doesn't mind and her room looks super cute.

Even though Sam went back to Tennessee they gave their long distance relationship a shot, even if they did break up for his final years of med school they found each other again and are now engaged to be married next year, Kurt and Mercedes we're already fighting about the dates. Sam took the medical route like Quinn and is now is a plastic surgeon and opened up his own practise with his best friend from med school. He still refuses to get a lip reduction though.

Lauren broke up with Puckerman senior year and took on the wrestling world and was all set to hit the Olympics up, but a hernia later she was back in New York working as a bouncer and keeping an eye on Puckerman. Artie surprised no one when perusing a career in electronics, graduating top of his class at Caltech, now working at Google where he met his long term girlfriend and fellow engineer Susie.

In full circle back to Brittany, people expected her to dance like Mike but that's not what she wanted, Mike was the dancer of the group, she was just super good at it and hell yeah she still had the body of a dancer and could take on Chang in a heartbeat but she never wanted a career in it, it would like suck all the fun out of it. Like Finn she went to Ohio State where she graduated with a degree in teaching, and after much persuasion from Quinn and Mercedes she moved out to LA where she now is a Kindergarten teacher.

She still lives with Quinn, Brittany helped out a lot while Quinn was pregnant and afterwards with the babysitting while Quinn had crazy hours back at the hospital, but who would want to watch cartoons all day and eat ice cream? babysitting is super fun. But now with Quinn in her private practice she finally has the time to have normal hours and come back to Jessica, so Brittany was looking for her own place, she needed her own place, get something to call hers, it was going to be awesome.

Still smiling Brittany knew everything about the past ten years of the people's lives in front of her; they're her family, except one. Before she could think any further on that she was pulled out from her thoughts from Mercedes who was addressing the group, the same question on her lips as Brittany, was she a mind reader?

"Seeing as no one else will address the Elephant in the room, no one ever does" she whispered the last part while throwing a quick glance at Brittany, "but is she coming?... Does anyone know?" Everyone knew who she was talking about, their missing member, the one that got away.

Santana.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! CB x<p> 


	2. Secrets

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda legal crap and so on. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews! Enjoy! CB x

* * *

><p><span>Anything's Possible<span>

**Brittany never really knew what would happen the day she saw her again, she thought maybe everything would click into place like at the end of a jigsaw, except does this piece still fit?**

_...Santana._

Brittany nearly burst into to tears at this, no she shouldn't, she doesn't have a right too, does she? No she doesn't, it was her fault that Santana left, her fault that they never knew what happened to her, her fault that she lost the most important person in the world to her for the past ten years.

Brittany scrunched up her nose, she couldn't stop the memories, she always tried to stop them but how could you forget someone like Santana, she kind of leaves a lasting impression. Lima Heights style.

Senior year, that when it went so very wrong. She and Santana had spent the summer together, best friends again, it was awesome, but they never talked about them, yeah sure they were spending all their time together, they were kissing and other stuff again but who were they to each other, like were they girlfriends or girrrrllllfriends?

So when the talk never happened Brittany decided to do something about it, she asked Santana what was up...biggest mistake of her life. It started with Santana trying to deflect the subject onto something else just like she normally would but Brittany was prepared to counter anything thrown at her, she needed to know.

Long story short, they got in a fight, a fight about many things but ultimately why were they hiding around, it ended with Brittany storming out, something neither expected, Santana was the 'stormer outer' in this duo.

They didn't talk the rest of the week, it was super hard, the longest they hadn't talked since they had became best friends, it worried Brittany how much she depended on Santana, and how the rest of the schools safety depended on Brittany begin with Santana.

There were record levels of slushies that week.

You would think that it would get better? That they would literally kiss and make up, neither being able to stay away from each other too long, nope.

Party Friday night, just like every other Friday night, Brittany went alone, she danced, she drank, she was miserable, she kissed someone that was not Santana, it wasn't right, it felt wrong and Santana had seen the whole thing.

So when you see that crushed face of your best friend/lover you obviously run after them. Brittany had never seen Santana so upset before, you know the type of crying when you can't breathe and you have to take super big breaths in between sobs otherwise you couldn't breath? It was like that, except it got worse.

Not only had Brittany made Santana cry, something she swore she would never ever ever do but then she had to sit and watch Santana pour her heart out to her in between these super big sobs asking Brittany how she could kiss someone else when they were together, that they were girlfriends, that she was cheating on her and that she had come out to her parents and was just coming to her tell.

It went on for a while, Brittany had kind of zoned out as soon as she had heard the words 'girlfriends' and 'cheated', had she cheated on Santana? Had they ever said they were indeed that? How could she miss that they were? What had she done?

Santana had finally stopped talking; now just sobbing quietly and looking at Brittany expectantly. Brittany never said anything, she was still super confused and so she just let Santana stumble past her and out the door.

Brittany tried calling Santana, she wasn't picking up, it was understandable, so she just waited for school the next day, Santana never missed school, Santana would never admit it but her education was really important to her.

Santana skipped school and for the rest of the week.

It was in Glee when they had found out; Mr Schuster had come in explaining that Santana had transferred schools. Tina was the one who found out what had happened first, her mum was a nurse at the hospital even thought she had never talked to Dr Lopez herself you can't work at the hospital and not know that their hot shot Doctor and head of neurology had accepted a position as chief of surgery at another hospital.

Brittany knew this wasn't the first time Dr Lopez had been offered jobs like these, a man of his skill and status was offered jobs left right and centre, but he never took it, firstly it was because he wanted to work a smaller hospital and spend time with his family, but as Santana got older it was because Santana didn't want to move.

She couldn't leave half way through high school, that was social suicide, she couldn't leave the Cherrio's, they were a nationally ranked team it would look amazing on her application and of course she couldn't leave Brittany. Brittany knew all this so she knew Dr Lopez hadn't accepted the job offer, Santana had.

Brittany never knew truly why she didn't stop Santana, sure she could make up reasons saying that Santana was never going to be ready and she didn't want to be her dirty little secret, but she was ready wasn't she? She came out to her parents, that was the first step, so what was holding Brittany back?

No one love her more than Santana, no one knew her better and could interpret what Brittany really wanted to say and no one treated her better than Santana, so caring and loving and just full of awesomeness.

They never found out where Santana had gone or where she had ended up, they didn't even know if she was even in the same country let alone state. What had she been doing all these years? It was somewhat of a forbidden topic among the group with no one wanting to upset Brittany by mentioning her name but alas Brittany can't blame them for wanting to talk about her too, I mean they were her friends to.

Even if Mercedes and Kurt were more interesting in what she was doing so they could gossip and bitch about her, that's fine, that's who they are, they were all still looking out for a mention of her.

After Brittany, Quinn and Puck took it the hardest, yeah Santana and Quinn never saw eye to eye but they were the same really, both scared girls trying to stay on top and not let anyone get to the real them, you can't not forge a bond with another person like that, it's easy to be or not be their friend cause they don't want to know anything about you as much as you want to give anything away.

Puck, well they had a weird relationship and even though they slept together it was always a power thing for Santana, Brittany knew that, but they always had each other's backs when it came down to it, it also helped that they were big softies on the inside.

Brittany pulled herself out of her daydream once again and caught the looks of all of her friends, uncertainty, loss, hurt, hope and anger. They all wanted to see her, they all wanted answers.

She was still looking round gauging everyone's reactions... that was until she reached Rachel who was pointedly glowering at Puck who was doing everything in his power to avoid his wife's gaze.

This was something that was not lost on the rest of the Glee club, who all one by one noticed the silent confrontation, Quinn spoke up first, she always was a little impatient;

"Puck?..." Puck was staring at a Balloon, still not looking round, he eyes did quirk over to Quinn quickly though, big mistake, as soon as he caught her eye he was straight back to the balloon, biting his bottom lip gently,

"Noah! You'd better not be hiding anything from me!" Puck winced slightly; he knew it was serious business when Quinn called him by his first name, only Rachel called him Noah, heck even his mother called him Puck.

Still not saying anything Puck took a pull of his beer still looking anywhere but the confused glee clubbers, Rachel finally buttoned in, it was only a matter of time.

"I don't know what he knows as he refuses to tell me, his own wife might I add, but he knows something!"

Brittany was starting to tear up a little at this admission, how could Puck not tell them? Tell her? He knew how much this meant to her, how much she craved to see Santana again, even if it was for one more time just so she could apologise to Santana for everything.

She needed this, the closure at the very least even if it would kill her never being able to be with Santana they way she wants to be, and now it's kind of hard to have relationships with people when it's plenty obvious your heart is somewhere else, they all catch on in the end and leave her to it, it's fine, Brittany never wants to be with them anyway.

Quinn kept talking, voicing Brittany's own thoughts; "Puck! What the hell do you know? And why haven't you told us? Told me or Britt at the very least, you of all peopled know how much this means to us, to everyone, how much we all miss her!" Quinn stopped and had to suck in a big breath, she was trying not to cry, or punch Puck... Brittany always was hit and miss with reading emotions.

Puck glances flickered down to them all, last of all the two blondes leaving his gaze on them. Signing he rubbed his hand through his now clean shaven head before finishing his drink in one big gulp. He cast another quick glance at his wife before finally caving; crossing his arm in front of his chest he quietly spoke;

"I've seen her" Puck had barley finished his sentence before the group was on him, all shouting at him, so much so that they were drawing attention from those around them, after they all had finally finished, realising they actually had to be quite for him to continue, all looking at the man, expecting a full and detailed explanation. Throwing up his arms Puck caved;

"Fine! Yeah I saw her but before you start nagging on me for not telling you guys the only reason I didn't was because she asked me not to mention it!" he glared at them all, daring them to question his incentives.

Quinn and Brittany had the same look etched on their faces, hurt, hurt that she had told Puck not to talk to them about it, about her. Puck not noticing their inner turmoil's continued talking, now apparently unable to stop after starting;

"Look I only saw her about two months ago, not seen her since, first time in ten years, but..." he seemed to hesitate, deciding whether to tell them anymore, knowing how much trouble he was going to be in "...she kept in contact with me okay" he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for now physical pain to be inflicted on him, squinting open one eye noting they all looked to shocked to be saying anything he quickly jumped back into his story,

"Okay before she left Lima, literally the night she was leaving, I didn't know at the time she was but Santana came round mine and told me some stuff, I think she wanted to tell at least one person what was going on with her" he cast a quick glance at Brittany, his gaze a little harder than Brittany expected.

He knew, even after ten years Britt never told anyone Santana was gay, she never felt like it was her place, sure a random person she would tell but she would never take the opportunity to let Santana tell her friends. Kurt interrupted;

"wait you're telling us that all these years you've played dumb to not knowing why Santana really left, not some silly story about her dad and you never told us? Not Quinn? Heck if not us at least Brittany!" smoothing out his jacket he turned and fussed with Guillaume's outfit, trying to calm down from his bitch fit.

Brittany locked eyes with Puck; she knew what was coming next; lots of secrets coming out tonight. She fiddled with her drink, taking a sip, waiting for the inevitable. Puck spoke again;

"Britt knows why she left" quicker than she thought all eyes were on her, Quinn looked more pissed than hurt now, and had no problem voicing her thoughts

"Brittany! What the hell? You and Puck?" she laughed "who else knows? Come on!" when no one spoke she shook her head, throwing a look at Brittany that she wasn't to sure what meant. Kurt and Mercedes were looking on for the side, heads going back and forth between the two women, eyes soon focusing on Puck as he came to Brittany's rescue, sort of.

"look we'll get to that, I'm not sure we should say anything seeing as it Santana's business and even after ten years I'm still scared of the Snix, even more so now" he muttered the last part to himself, but they all herd, it was too quite not to.

"okay, okay hold up people" Artie wheeled into the centre of the group, taking care not to hit anyone "aside from the fact that two of you guys have been lying to us, even though you say you can't really tell us the reason that still doesn't get you off the hook Puck! I mean come on man! You kept in contact with her? And you saw her, saw! hell you could have lied and told us you saw her from a distance and couldn't catch her if you didn't want us to know you talked, I don't think I'm the only one who would have like to know that the dam girl is still alive and kicking!" some of the others nodded along with him

"yeah okay I screwed up their" Puck stared gaining the attention of everyone again "look over the years I've gotten the odd letter from Lopez alright, one a year really, twice one year, none another, freaked out when that happened.

They always came to my old house in Lima, mum keeps them for me, there's no return address, hell I never even knew where she was, it was only a few lines, basically telling me she is still alive, I think she thought she owed me since she unloaded onto me the day she left, I dunno" he sighed

"I checked the stamps and stuff, but that was no good, on year I made out it was from Texas, I was straight in my car and down there, which was stupid because Texas is freaking huge! I was stupid, but I thought I could find her, and I couldn't not look you know" Pausing he looked around, stopping only on Rachel who looked a little disappointed in him. Reaching in out he grabbed her hand and smiled softly when she didn't let go, he squeezed it gently.

"That was the most I ever really got, then a couple of months ago, bam! She was there, rocking about like she owned the place" a few puzzled looked made Puck back track and explain "I was called out to a job, an arson attack, nasty stuff, I saw her their it knocked me for six I'll tell you I didn't know whether to hug her, punch her or just break down and start crying" he grinned sheepishly at this before smirking a little bit,

"she's a cop, well detective, someone died in the fire so she and her team were on site to well you know do detective things" Everyone was stood taking in the information, it was a lot to take in when they had had nothing for ten years.

Santana was a cop? A cop in New York? New York as in New York City where half of their tight nit group lived? Fuck.

"I didn't really get to, well, erm, talk much?" Puck seemed confused "she saw me first, I thought she was going to run but she didn't, she came over, gave me a hug and then gave me crap for being a fire-fighter" he was smiling, that sounded like Santana "we only really sort of exchanged pleasantries, you know avoiding the obvious and by the time I realised I was asking the wrong questions she was gone you know. I tried calling the station but they always said she was out, hell I even went down once but they would let me through" coming to end of the story he looked into his empty cup, Blaine eventually broke the silence,

"They gave her a gun?" smiles and laughter all broke out around apart from Quinn and Brittany, the usually bubbly blonde barley able to lift the corners of her mouth up and Quinn, well Quinn was set on glaring at Brittany.

Brittany squirmed under the other woman's gaze, trying to focus on counting the balloons above her. She got to 29 before Quinn cut her off.

"Why did Santana leave Brittany?" it was a simply enough question, but she was not going to be getting an answer from the Brittany anytime soon. Not getting any answer, Quinn turned to Puck instead. Brittany really didn't want to see the other's reaction to when Puck told them so she busied herself with counting again, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

"Err I really thing I should come from Santana or erm even Brittany, I don't want to get it wrong or anything" before the others could even to turn and look at Brittany to make her start talking Kurt gasped whispering;

"Oh...my...Gucci" this caught everyone's attention, even Brittany's; she turned looking at the others all open mouthed, all staring at the entrance. Following their line of vision she saw why.

Santana was finally here.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! CB x<p> 


	3. Admissions

A/N – Disclaimer: I don't own glee cause if I did Santana would indeed follow Finn round with a tuba cause that shit would be hilarious! Thank you again for those who review, favourite and what not this story! Enjoy! CB x

Anythings Possible

**Brittany never really knew what would happen the day she saw her again, she thought maybe everything would click into place like at the end of a jigsaw, except does this piece still fit?**

* * *

><p>… <em>Santana was finally here.<em>

Santana Lopez stood at the entrance of McKinley High School's gym, strangely she was not wearing a dress as you would expect, not even wearing the formal police uniforms those working within the force have been know to don for special occasions.

No this Santana stood head to toe decked out in the US Air Force military attire.

A solider?

Her hair was pinned back in an impossibly tight bun, accentuating her now more prominent cheek bones, a hat resting sung a top her head. A single medal was hung around her neck, blue, as well as another attached to her chest, purple, with more Banners littering her chest from all of her medals and commendations she had received, all attached to her jacket that fitted snuggly around her now more curvaceous figure, a pair of aviator wings resting proudly at the top for all those to see.

Santana's skirt was stopping just below her knee, respectable. Small kitten heels impeccably polished, not to too high, not even a pair of earrings, no jewelery at all, most importantly not a single thread was out of place, she was perfect.

A perfect pilot.

Standing erect and alert, Santana was looking round cautiously, eye's flicking from area to area still apparently unaware of the Glee clubbers, all with their mouths open watching her from the other end of the room.

Suddenly another woman appeared by Santana side, linking her arm gently with Santana who visibly relaxed against her frame before shyly smiling and pulling the woman through the doors and to the other side of the room, further away from her old friends.

Everyone was still shocked, none of them really believe that she would actually come too tonight, none of them actually prepared for what they really wanted to say to the woman now she was here.

Kurt was first break the silence, clearing his throat slightly before speaking softly yet confidently "Well if I'm not mistaken, and I rarely am, that my friends was a United States Air force getup, and I know my military outfits, one of my ex's had a thing" he smiled sheepishly at the last part, grinning when Guillaume swatted his arm playfully.

They all could just nod, yep that was definitely a military outfit.

They were all starting to notice each other now, amused by each others expressions of shock still etched on their faces, well they were aloud to be a little bit shocked right? Although Rachel was now looking at Puck as if she were slightly confused, as if this situation could already not be any more complicated than it is.

"I thought you said she was a police office Noah?" Puck frowned and muttered detective under his breath before looking back up to see if he could still spot Santana, truth is he was just as confused as everyone else, he didn't really know how to reply so he just opened and closed his mouth lamely a few time before he was saved by Sam;

"We don't know how long she's been a cop right?" Puck once again muttered detective but a little loader now, Sam nodded at him "right detective, whatever but did you see her chest" He was grinning at them all, they weren't smiling back, especially Mercedes who had raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at her fiancée, it took a moment but Sam seemed to catch onto what he had said

"oh no no no, thats not what I meant! I wasn't looking at... those...they were covered up anyway, no did you see all those banners? You know the things that show of what awards you've gained and stuff, well Santana had a lot so she'd got to have been in the military for some time to collect all of those bad boys right?

and the two medals she had out as well" he paused, "did you catch them?... well I'm pretty sure and don't quote me cause she was on the other side of the room, I just saw the colours, but I think they were the purple heart and the freaking medal of honor!" Sam was smiling at them all, as if this news should be more important to them, their faces didn't match his, he frowned but continued on never the less;

"you know the purple heart? Those are offered up to those injured or killed during their duty..ring any bells?, come on! You've got to know that one?" apparently they did not, un-phased Sam continued again

"okay okay and the medal of honor? now that is a big deal" his eyes widening when saying 'big' as if to emphasize his point "my uncle used to go on and on about that one when I was younger, you know before he was committed, anyway only like 3,000 military personal have ever gotten one of them or something, I dunno, it's really not that many considering and you have to do something pretty spectacular to receive one of them!"

Everyone was staring at Sam strangely as if they had just discovered something new about him and were still deciding whether they liked it or not. Someone coughed.

"okkaaayyy, my Fiancées knowledge of medals aside what do we do now? Should we wait for her to come to us or do we jump her and throw her in the back of Pucks truck? Cause I'm all for option two and who the hell do you think that woman was with her?" Puck coughed and looked at Brittany with this, Brittany hadn't even noticed, she was still staring at the entrance, listening to everyone as they talked, absorbing everything about Santana she didn't know.

Puck rolled his eye's at Brittany, I mean it was her fault Santana left. He shuffled his feet, this was enough movement from the static group to take notice of and thus gain some attention.

"I can answer one of those questions Cede's" they waited, did he have some rope in his truck? That could help.

Puck looked over his shoulder and around the room cautiously fully expecting Santana to jump out and attack him for what he was about to say;

"Well err the woman right? Well errm... you see... well... okay I'll just say it" he swallowed hard,

"Seeing as Santana is you know gay and stuff there is a good chance that the red head is her girlfriend... or wife... or plaything or piece on the side or ohh friend with benefits, hell even..", Mike smacked him round the back of the head, Puck stopped, his eye's wide and looked straight at Rachel who was just shaking her head, smile just visible on her lips, some people don't completely change.

They all stared at Puck with this admission, all thinking the same thing, apart from that Puckerman was a perv, that Santana Lopez, the girl who slept with the entire football team one summer, was gay? What!

They didn't have much time to even ask Puck about that before they got another shock, a different voice this time, husking out being them

"well.. well.. well.. look what the cat dragged in"

They all herd it, they all tensed at it, a voice none of them had herd in ten years, it had gotten deeper and, well... was it always that husky and.. sexy? like liquid velvet?

They all turned at the same time, it probably looked comical to anyone looking on at the scene, as if it was rehearsed, all in formation, all in time.

Most were still a little open mouthed, looking at Santana and her lady friend who were a little puzzled and amused at all of their expressions, she spoke again

"wow guys, I'm impressed ten years and this is the reception I get?" she sniggered "i was kind of expecting a hug or even smile or something" she paused before shaking her "no wait actually I think a slap or a punch was what I was really gunning for" she was laughing gently as she said this, shooting a smile at her companion who just rolled her eye's in return.

Kurt spoke first, again, squeaking out impossibly high before anyone could greet the woman

"you're gay!", all eye's snapped to him, as if they were indeed hearing it for the first time again, Santana was gay.

Kurt seemed to realise what he had just said, moreover who he had just said that to so he flinched waiting for the physical pain to start, only it never came only another amused expression shared between the two woman before Santana spoke yet again

"why do I get the impression this news if very new to you all?" she shook her head slightly before zoning in on Pukerman "you kept that quite? Jeez with your imagination I would have expected all of the school to have know the day I had left!" little knowing that Puck has just reveled what was in his imagination.

"err hell no! I mean you never said not to say anything Lopez but I figured if I ever did you would rip my balls of or something, I see looking at your fancy ass outfit and medals you would have no problem actually doing that"

Santana started to laugh again, throwing her head back as she loudly chuckled at Puck.. thats when they first saw it, a thick knotted scar running from her left ear under her chin and stopping half way to her other ear, the white making a stark contrast to her natural caramel coloured skin tone, it was very off putting.

Santana laughed and whispered something in her companions ear while the others all looked at each other, all confirming what they had just seen with many other questions passing between their eyes, what were they going to do because:

A: this is the first time anyone has seen her bar Puck,

B: it was weird because this is a smiley happy Santana,

C: Do they have any right to ask her about the scar? The medals?

D: they just found out she was gay,

E, F, G, H, I, …... it goes on right...

Santana had stopped laughing and was looking expectantly at everyone, she opened her mouth as if to say something before Quinn stepped forward raising her hand as she went to slap Santana;

slaps were meant to make a sound right?

Looking round Quinn they could see Santana holding tightly onto Quinn's wrist, no one had even seen Santana react.

"easy their Quinn, don't get these 'fancy ass medals' for nothing" she raised her eyebrow threateningly before dropping Quinn's hand and linking it with the womans next to her, shaking slightly, taking a deep breath

"Puck said you had all kept in contact, that's nice" she was smiling again, her eye's a little harder than before, cautious of them all.

"girl where the hell have you been?" Mercedes asked from the back, pushing herself forward and being the first to latch onto Santana in a tight embrace. "in fact why the hell did you leave? And since when does Santana 'I spend all day manicuring my nails' Lopez want to join the army?" Santana pulled herself from Mercedes and lifted her hand stopping Mercedes from continuing to rant on

"okay okay easy Wheezy" she didn't stop smiling when she said this, she meant no harm "so you're all telling me that not only that you have just found out that I'm all about the lady loving but you don't even know why I left in the first place?" she shot a glance at Puck before looking at Brittany for the first time

"neither of you ever told? Ten years and you didn't think to mention it" she was laughing again, this version of Santana didn't seem to stop laughing, "ohh my god I bet you other guys were going spare and they had all the answers all along!" She was giggling now before looking back to Puck "wait to leave it till the last moment Puckerman" of course she would blame Puck, could she ever blame Brittany? "guess I better give the short version"

she didn't sound angry, far from it, just highly amused, like when a parent knows a kids done something wrong but its too cute to tell them off for. She looked at the silent woman next to her who just raised her eyebrows in return and motioned her head toward the group, shaking her head slightly when Santana winked at her.

Santana smiled fondly before turning to the group "okay short version, well I was a little dramatic in high school right?" a cough from her side, Santana nudged the woman "Anyway I was going threw my whole too scared to come out phase and being hopelessly in love with Brittany and so when I didn't get my way I made my dad move, a week later I realised that it was a bit of stupid move but I wasn't big on talking things through then so thats how things went" she shrugged her shoulders "Anyway we had already moved down to Miami for my papi's job and I was way too stubborn to talk to any of you"

this was indeed the short version.

They had all started looking between Brittany and Santana as soon as the formers was mentioned in the story.

Interesting.

Puck was frowning, that wasn't the whole story.

Brittany was thinking the same think except her face showed no emotion, Santana had missed the whole part about her cheating on Santana and letting her go, letting her leave, why was she being so nice?

Brittany was ready to face the disappointed glances of them all when they had learnt all that, but none of it came, she was ready to beg for all their forgiveness, for Santana's forgiveness, to make her talk to her again and how sorry it had all happened and how she wanted another chance, a friend if nothing else.

None of that was needed thought, Santana was all smiles at everyone, no angry glares for Brittany, in fact she had hardly looked at Brittany the whole night. That sucked.

"Brittany?" she zoned back in, looking to her right she saw Quinn along with everyone gazing at her, ohh yeah explanations, she looked for Santana but she was too wrapped up with Puck, hugging him tightly before letting go and introducing him to her friend, no girlfriend Brittany thought, maybe wife too, it was a bitter feeling.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! CB x<p> 


End file.
